Happy Halloween! Or so you thought
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: The Gang go trick or treating and go to Steins...but what happens if Halloween got a little Twist? Kid x Maka...some gore not much! Rated T for Safety! fisrt...Horror? i don'nt know lolz! ENJOY! P.S Happy Halloween!
1. Dressing up

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I made this because I was bored. Paring! Kid x Maka! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**It was 6:30 PM on the 31st of October in Death City… Shall we take a peak inside of are favourite gangs Houses?**

**Maka and soul's apartment**

"Soul! You ready" shouted Maka, a bright 15 year old student at DWMA. Tonight she was going as Rapunzel, Her Costume consisted of, a platted long blonde wig with multicoloured flowers in, a long pink dress with pale pink pumps. "Yeah" soul well he was going as Dracula "Soul, Your ment to have it black!" she whined "so?" he said "Here have this 24 hour black hair spray" she said as soul groaned.

**Gallows Manner**

"What do you think Patty?" 15 Year old Liz asked her younger sister Patty. "You look great" she said. Liz was going as Princess Peach from Mario her outfit consisted of a shoulder length blonde hair, a gold grown, and big pink puff dress and Pink heels. Were her sister Patty was going as a Witch. Patty's outfit consisted of a Short puffy black outfit with a white bow around the waist, and white arm warmers with black strips with Black and white striped stockings and white high heels and a black hat.

"KID!" Patty shouted "I'm coming!" he shouted back "Kid! You look so cute as a cat!" Liz Squealed as he blushed. "Thanks" he mumbled. Kid's Outfit consisted of a Black tuxedo with black ears and tail, a black painted Nose and fake whiskers. "Lets wait outside" Liz said stepping out opening her pink umbrella.

**Black*Stars and Tsubaki's Place**

"Black*Star! Are you ready yet?" Tsubaki shouted. Tsubaki was going as Devil. Her outfit consisted of a Red tank top, Red shorts, a devil tail, devil horns, red High heeled boots and a Red Trident.

"BLACK*STAR IS ALL WAYS READY!" He shouted. As he came running down the stairs dressed as a zombie god. "Why?" Tsubaki asked "I wanted to be something scary but myself at the same time" he said as I answered "Lets just wait outside Tsubaki said.

At 7:00 pm everyone met up and Black stars and Tsubaki's place.

Everyone greeted each other with hello's, happy Halloween, what the hell are you wearing and how cute you look.

"Hey! We should knock on Steins Door!" Patty said as we all shuddered "It IS Halloween" Soul said "So it'll be a good scare!" Patty finished soul's answer clapping holding her broom stick. "No way!" Liz said pulling her baby pale pink coloured Umbrella over her face "Princess Peach is scared!" Patty and Black star chanted.

"Come on!" Patty shouted running off with Black "How Old are they?" Maka asked walking to catch up with them

**A/N: Shall I do another chapter? … Should I make it a Horror? Please let me know and be nice with reviews!**


	2. Flashing BackStill walking to Steins

**A/N: I'm back! Okay… Flash back time! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**How this happened you ask? well lets flash back to the 25th of October…**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was not a normal Tuesday morning in Death City's DWMA._

_Our favourite Gang were waiting in the class room for Professor Stein to arrive. "Hey Kid" Maka said as he took his seat next to Soul. "Good Morning Maka" he said casually. "It's Halloween soon!" Patty shouted with Glee. "Yeah, So?" Maka said "My Father and his 'Colleges' are going out dressed up…" Kid said doing the sarcastic finger motion on 'Colleges'. "THAT IS SO STUPID!" Black star shouted while laughing._

"_where've never been trick or treating" Patty and Liz said. "Well…to show you what it's like…why don't we o trick or treating and back to Mine and Souls place for a sleep over?" Maka suggested "Alright" everyone said _

"_When you said 'Sleep over' it reminded me of when stein said –Why don't you sleep over at mine!- and we said –NO!- That was really Perverted" soul said as every one bust out laughing _

_Little did they know that Stein arrived as they were Laughing and threw his scalpel at them catching Soul on his Cheek making them tease up and turn._

"_No talking while class is in session" he said very calmly as they all nodded quickly and shut up._

_Maka whispered. We'll talk about it at lunch._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Patty slow down!" Liz said trying to tell her little Sister to stop running "Black star, Please stop running!" Tsubaki Pleaded. "No really how old are they?" Maka said as kid answered "5 by the looks of it"

"Kid, you look so adorable tonight!" Maka said tapping his dry black painted nose as he blushed under his black mask "Thank you Maka, may I say you look Stunning tonight?" Kid replied as Maka blushed but she was thankful she had blusher on. "Thank you" she said. "are you wearing a black wig?" Soul asked as he poked his hair "Yes…to look Symmetrical!" he said as everyone sweat dropped.

"The Moons drooling blood" Tsubaki pointed out "Does'nt it always?" Maka said "Nope only when some ones passed to help my Dad get that soul" kid said brushing down his jacket sleeves "Oh!" maka and Tsubaki said together "Cool" Soul said "Yes, Yes it is" Kid said.

"Were Nearly at Steins!" Black star shouted "Oh goodie" Every one beside Black star and Patty said.

"How about when we get back, we can watch scary movies!" Black star said as everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan" Soul said.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I hope you liked this chapter! Be nice with reviews! **


End file.
